


But you're actually in love with me.

by Archangel_in_training



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, At the end a little, Bad Boy Castiel, Cas is secretly tumblr famous, Castiel trying to get Dean to fall in love with him, Dean is in love with Cas' tumblr, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_in_training/pseuds/Archangel_in_training
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerd!Dean has fallen in love with an anonymous tumblr account and Castiel has an anonymous tumblr account. When Cas figures out that him and Dean have been talking he trys to get Dean to see he's not all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!

Dean Winchester just wanted to get through the day. All he really wanted to do was pass High School-which he was doing, with all A's-, get into college, and stalk  _ThursdaysFreeWill_ on Tumblr.

 

The last one was his best friend Charlies fault. She thought it would be a great idea to get him wrapped him up in all things fandom, and it eventually lead to him finding the most amazing account ever on Tumblr. It was run anonymously but he knew it was guy around his age and that Dean was in love with him. I know that sounds sounds crazy but the guy was perfect. He posted everything from pictures of Matt Smith to what he did that day. He even had wrote a few drabbles that Dean fangirled over.

 

All in all the guy was amazing. So naturally Dean messaged him. It started out as just a quick  _Just so you know your accounts amazing!_ But then he got a reply conveying thanks but saying that it was nothing special. They hadn't stopped talking since. Dean even got his number so they didn't have Tumblr as there only way of communication. 

 

That had been two weeks ago, and in this moment all he wanted to do was text him. So he did, even though he was in the middle of class. The teacher had given them the period to work on a packet they had been given, already having finished the packet with over half the class left Dean sent Clarence-as he was told- a quick message.  _In History, bored out of my mind, help!_

 

Just as he sent the text he felt a flick on the back of his head. "You're not supposed to use your phone in class." Came Castiel Novaks gravely voice. God, Castiel Novak. He was the schools official bad boy. Dean hated him. Well, he tired to hate him. It was kind of hard to hate someone who was walking perfection, with his jet black hair and his piercings. Especially his lip piercing, and if you looked close enough you could see a tongue piercing that was- stop it Winchester you hate this kid, he makes fun of you, he is a jerk-a hot jerk-but a jerk nonetheless. 

 

He just ignored Castiel and continued to look at his phone going through some old messages from his Tumblr crush. Then the annoying perfection behind him leaned over his shoulder. "Who you texting Winchester, you got a girlfriend?"

 

"Not that it is any business of yours Novak, but no I'm texting my friend." Dean replied as he hid his phone from Castiel. But it was too late Deans phone was being taken from his hands and Castiel was reading the texts. He read the recipiants name first and stopped short. His tumblr name  _ThursdaysFreeWill_ was the contacts name. He froze. Dean Winchester he had been messaging Dean Winchester all this time. 

 

While he was in shock Dean took his phone back but Castiel hardly noticed. 

 

Dean. Dean Winchester. The Dean Winchester he had been secretly crushing on since like third grade but didn't have the guts to ask out, was  _Doctor67._

 

"Dude are you okay?" Came Deans adorably concern voice upon seeing Castiels apparent shock.

 

"Yeah..I just...'m fine.." Castiel struggle to comprehend the situation.

 

Dean gave him a confused look but returned his attention to his phone to text Clarence. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Castiel.

 

The rest of class Cas had a mental battle with himself about whether or not to tell Dean it was him. Eventually he figured he would just hint that it was him. Maybe if he slowly revealed it Dean would think it was a good thing. Also he should start be nice to the Winchester so he wouldn't freak.

 

*Later that day*

_ThursdaysFreeWill >> Doctor67_

Hey sorry I didn't reply earlier is had been a crazy day.

<<Don't worry about it I had one of those days too.

>> Oh? What happened?

<<Just some guy in my history class stole my phone.

>> Why did he do that?

<<I don't know, 'cause he's a jerk and does that kind of stuff.

>> I'm sure he's not that bad

<<He wouldn't be if he didn't take my stuff. And he's got a bad reputation. You know the love 'em and leave 'em type.

>> He probably just hasn't found the right person.

<<Why are you defending him?

>> I don't know he seems like the type of guy I can relate to.

<<No, I don't think you're really anything like him. He's all tattoos and piercings and sex hair.

>> Sex hair?

<<Yeah its all black and spiky and tousled and he's got these amazing blue eyes.

>> Seems pretty cute to me. You like him?

<< He wouldn't really go for someone like me and he has made it clear he doesn't like me.

>> How so?

<<By taking my stuff and he just kind of watches his friends bully me and is a bit of a jerk to me.

>> Oh...maybe he just doesn't know he's being mean and is actually trying to just talk to you because he thinks you're amazing and gorgeous and perfect and he gets all nervous around you and he isn't sure how to express himself because you make him nervous.

<<Please people like him don't get nervous and he could get anyone in the entire school there's no way he would want me.

>> Don't hold yourself to such low standards. He would be lucky to have to you!

<< Sorry I got to go, I will talk to you later.

>> See you.

 

'God I fucked that up' Castiel thought.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel didn't know what he was going to do. Dean didn't think he like him in real life and he had to change that. 'I'll be nicer to him' was the only solution Cas could think of .

So over the next few days. He was sure to only say nice things and not take his stuff and he made sure his friends didn't bother Dean.

Dean took notice. He had to wonder what the change was all about. He finally tells someone how be feels about Castiel and the next thing he knew Cas was being polite! Holding doors, helping him pick things up! The occasional compliment and wink, no rude comment!

It was all to much. He needed to know what had changed. So after Castiel gave him back a book that was pushed off his desk, by some jerkwad, he had to ask.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"What do you mean? "

"You know the compliments and the giving my stuff that falls back to me and none of your friends have even looked at me in a few day!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well...yeah..but...why? What changed?

"I realized that I was being mean to you for no reason. So I decided that I should treat you better." Castiel said, then the teacher began their monotonous lecture and Dean was forced to turn away from him.

 

Dean couldn't help but think about the change in Castiel all of class. What was the source of this abrupt difference? Come to think of it this had all started when he told Clarence about him. Maybe they were connected? Nah......well..it couldn't hurt to ask 

 

'Why didn't I just tell him?' Was the sole thought running through Castiels head.  It was all he thought about during the period. And the next period and the one after that. He really needed to tell Dean. But what was he going to say? "Hey Dean by the way that guy you have been talking to from tumblr yeah that's me." And hope for a positive reaction.  No he was going to do this the right way. He had to make Dean figure it out first. But...how?

 

*After school*

Doctor67>> ThursdaysFreeWill

Hey I have a question for you.

<<Shoot

>> Do you know anyone with the last name Novak?

'Yeah me' Cas thought 

<< The name does seem really familiar why?

>> Just wondering 

>> It's just...ever since I talked to you about Castiel he has been being nicer to me.

<<Maybe he finally got his shit together and realized that you are a wonderful person.

>> Clarence are you flirting with me?

<< Never! Not when you already have some man candy lined up.

>> Haha,..... but that does bring up another problem I'm having.

<<What that?

>> I think I might be starting to have feelings for Castiel. 

>> He always complimenting me and winking and I think he might like me but I know that's just wishful thinking. And I don't know what to do.

<<I think you should keep your mind open because I think he likes you too.

>> Okay, thanks so much I have to go now but I'll text you tomorrow.

<<Goodbye Dean

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was completely uneventful, more boring lecture by boring teacher, in boring classes.

 

Then he was walking to the parking lot to get the Impala and pick Sam up from Middle School. 

 

He took the short cut to his car through a grassy area. He wasn't looking where he was going in favor of texting Clarence. 

 

Ironically Castiel was walking in the opposite direction texting Dean. With neither one of them paying attention to where they we going due to the facts that they were busy texting each other and hardly anyone knew this route, they ran into each other. 

 

"Ouch" They both said as they fell down. Dean blindly reached for his phone having dropped it when he ran into Castiel. 

 

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Came Deans apologie.

 

"No, no it was my fault I was looking at my phone. Sorry." Castiel quickly replied. 

 

Dean having grabbed the first phone he found looked at the he screen and went ridgid.

"Is this your phone?" Dean asked with obvious shock and maybe a little hope and confusion in his voice.

 

"Yeah it is. Is something wrong?" 

 

" Yeah something is wrong! This says your texting me but I'm texting Clarence and the only way that would..." Dean trailed off looking up at Castiel.

 

Cas stood there and watched as Dean made the connection looking sheepish when Dean figured it out. What happened next was not expected.

 

Dean leaped up off the ground. Jumping into Castiels arms and kissed him hard. It took him a minute to respond but was then kissing back with passion. 

 

After a minute of a very heated kiss. Dean stepped back and slapped Castiel in the face, hard. 

 

"Ow, what was that for?" 

 

"Why didn't you tell me!" Dean practically yelled at Castiel. When he was met by a confused look Dean slapped him again. Then kissed him deeply. "Why didn't you tell me you were Clarence?  Do you know how hard it is to be in love with two people?!?!?!" 

 

Castiel went to explain but was abruptly cut off by Dean saying "It doesn't matter, I don't have to choose anymore. Castiel Novak, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

 

Castiel stood there dumbfounded for a second before he realized what just happened. "The honor is all mine." 

 

And they kissed.

 

 

 

 

 

6 short years later they were still kissing, only this time prior to the kiss Castiel wasn't getting slapped, he was saying I Do. 


End file.
